


Black Desire

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advanced love potions, F/M, Gen, Love Potion/Spell, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin & Severus Snape Friendship, Severus Snape pranks Sirius Black, Snape invents a love potion, Valentine's Day, Young Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Sirius Black has honestly screwed up things this time. And James and Arthur are after him because he had the gale to spend a couple of moments with both Lily and Molly during Valentine's day party at Hogwarts. The seventh-year student is hiding inside an abandoned classroom, retelling his plight to his only trusted friend Remus Lupin, while his own brother is minding the door. The sharp werewolf though knows there is yet another person hidden inside the room, who can be the mastermind behind the whole fiasco.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Molly Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Harry Potter Hump Day Drabbles





	Black Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I would like to thank Weasley’s Witches & writers admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. (au) (oneshot)

**Black Desire**

Remus scratched his head and looked at his friend and pitied him. He stared over his shoulder and shared confused looks with the younger Slytherin. Regulus rolled his eyes and sniggered. Remus couldn’t help but smirk as well. Because it was not normal for the sure and cocky Sirius Orion Black to muck up things. Yes, there were times when he went overboard, but he had James to save his back.

As if reading his thoughts, Regulus chortled,” Nope once Potter finds out, my brother is dead meat. I mean I get it, Lily Evans is, well…”, he bit his lips,” but Molly Prewett...no even the Slytherins would go so far…”

Sirius groaned into his folded hands and started hitting his head on the desk. The three were hiding inside this sixth floor abandoned classroom. Well, in actuality, it was Sirius who was hiding and Regulus was just being the slightly sane brother and Lupin had got abducted by the two when he was on his way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Tentatively the werewolf poked at his friend’s hand and tried,” Sirius, how seriously mucked up this whole thing is?”

The seventh-year student groaned and shivered slightly but said nothing.

Lupin looked back at Regulus for help. The boy heaved a long sigh, shrugged his shoulders dramatically, and started,” Enough to make James Potter join forces with the calm and quiet Arthur Weasley and hunt him down.”

“Why?” 

“My nitwit brother got this love potion from Hogsmeade Inn. Apparently the hooded seller told this dunderhead, this exotic Middle eastern concoction could make young and ripe girls throw themselves on him…” he winced, when Sirius whined, still holding his head and refusing to look at the other two,” and all he had to do was add just a drop into their punch.”

“YOU DID WHAT? You can get expelled for that” Remus screamed at his friend in shock.

Finally holding his head up Sirius moaned, his face littered with lipstick marks,” Trust me, Remus, Someone tripped me, and the small lovely looking vial slipped from my hands and next thing I know it went right into the bowl. Before I could do anything, Lily and Molly had arrived. They saw me standing beside the punch….” he whimpered at the mad look Lupin was giving him.

Regulus chortled and said the rest,” And he dwindled his fingers while those two ladies poured their drinks and continued playing innocent when they offered him a glass as well.”

“Remus, trust me, I wasn’t going to drink it, but then, someone said...Uhm... tempted me to take a sip…” Sirius wetted his lips trying to recall the velvety voice.

“And?” Remus asked.

“And, the next thing I know, both Lily and Molly were dragging me into this broom closet just next to the Great Hall, pawing at my clothes. Well, that did feel good, Molly, so curvy and Lily Petite. Oye!” he winced, jerking back, rubbing the back of his head.

Remus had scuffed his head hard enough, unable to think what he was doing to do with the friend who invited trouble into his life in the same way, a person looked forward to spring after the cold and freezing Winter.

Lupin rubbed his face and sniffed. His transformation had occurred about five days ago, but his senses were still strong enough. He grimaced and then hissed,” and that made you wet your pants?”

Black growled,” Not they, but someone else…”

“Someone else! Sirius Black exactly how many young unsuspecting girls were you groping about!”

“Just those two, but Lupin, I am not lying, there was someone else. Because, Lily and Molly’s wands were still inside their hoisters, tied next to their creamy thigh…” again _‘smack_ ’ and the Gryffindor jerked off, holding his hand over his mouth.

Remus got up and started pacing in front of the row of dusty desks. He looked at Regulus and shook his head. The younger brother was smart enough to place several silencing spells and locking charms on the door. Probably the students won't get hold of them, but then teachers would get through that door in seconds. 

“And what did this someone else do to you?” He could hear another person breathing inside the room, but after considering the other smells emitting from the well-disillusioned eavesdropper, he curled his lips and decided to keep that information to himself. 

Sirius moaned and whispered,” I am cursed Lupin, cursed for eternity, it won't go down, and they won't stop growing larger. I have to go to Poppy, but what will I tell her!!”

“I found him whimpering lying on the floor of the closet, his hands on his crotch, and those two ladies stunned in various stages of undress. I could only grab him and hide behind the nearest tapestry, but I wasn’t fast enough. Potter and Weasley had located them and Professor Flitwick was right behind them. Apparently my brother’s little mishap had turned a section of the student body wild enough to start an orgy right there, inside the Gret Hall, during Valentine’s day party,” the Slytherin huffed.

Curious about the potion, Remus, dropped on his knees and asked his still whimpering friend,” This love potion, how was it supposed to work?”

“Well, it is like if I drink it along with the girl I fancy, in no time we will start acting like bunnies.”

Furrowing his brows, Remus spoke cautiously,” Black, let me get this start?” when the other nodded, he stated,” “So, you like Lily Evans?”

“Yes.”

“But you like Molly Weasley, too?”

“...Yes.”

The werewolf took a moment to process the confession, then he had pounced on his friend in fury. Raining blows at him, Lupin kept shouted,” Jerk, idiot, stupid, stupid! You don't lust for friends who are more like sisters. You don't lust for other’s girlfriends, both steady and intended!”

Probably, Regulus’s spells had waned away, because the very next moment, the door to the classroom exploded on its hinges and both James and Arthur had barreled in. Remus and Regulus had simply stood aside. The two young students had growled but before they could leap on their covering friend, McGonagall had tossed them out and Hagrid had grabbed hold of them. The Gryffindor Head of the House and the Charms Professor had spared a moment to stare at the offender. A stunning spell and a mobilicorpus spell turned Sirius into this hovering body left at the mercy of the teachers. 

“Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, I presume neither of you would need a map to find your ways to your respective dorms. And I hope your intentions were just to delay the bloodbath that would have occurred here if we were not fast enough?”

Sharing a confused look the two boys nodded,” Professor, we were just trying to know what happened…” Lupin’s eyes caught sight of the unnatural bulge between Sirius’s legs, and he paled.

Flitwick tutted,” Oh! Don't worry, Poppy will fix him right away. Minerva now that we have everything under control, why don't we take this poor man to the hospital wing.”

Lupin noticed that Hagrid had already dragged the other struggling Gryffindor boys away. Probably, Professor Flitwick had placed some spell to silence them altogether. He also noticed Professor McGonagall had closed the classroom door. When the group separated at the moving staircases, Lupin grabbed at Regulus’s arm and started running back. 

“What? Why are we going back?” the young Slytherin asked, agitated.

“Because Snape’s still locked inside the room.” Skidding right in front of the room, Lupin, pulled out his wand and muttered,” Alohamora!”

The door clicked open and they walked inside, to find Severus Snape leaning against a desk, twirling his wand gleefully.

“Snape,” the Gryffindor greeted, panting out of breath.

“Lupin,” the Slytherin classmate smirked and offered just a nod at his junior who was now gaping at him. Regulus couldn’t believe his eyes. Snape. Severus Tobias Snape, the arch-enemy of the four Gryffindor friends. He blurted out,” It was you, all this while!”

“Who sold that potion?” Lupin asked, smirking back, he knew it couldn’t have been Snape, because the man was at the bookstore right across him, leaving through a potion book absent-minded during their last Hogsmeade trip. That was the only opportunity Black had got to go visit the village and probably visited Hogsmeade Inn, simply to bask in its thrilling ambiance.

“Quirrell.”

“And what are you going to do with the rest of this vile potion?”

“Lupin, I don't intend to make this one again. Because things didn’t go exactly as I had planned.” Snape pursed his lips. He couldn’t help but be honest with this werewolf. After that incident at the Shrieking Shack, Lupin had made sure to mend bridges with the hurtful Slytherin. 

“Wait, you two are friends!” Regulus gaped at both of them.

Remus was fast. After muttering, ’obliviate’, he added another spell, ‘petrificus totalus’. He walked to the door and opened it, without turning back he asked,” I am sure you had a name for the potion?”

“I did. I named it Black Desire.” The other classmate drawled, his voice finally taking the shape of that baritone which would become his personal trait.

“You know, I won't give you away, this time, but don’t you think you went a bit over the board with Sirius. Though I know you must have used a dark spell. You have already sent Peter to the hospital wing. And I think even James is quite affected by what has happened, I think it's even, mate.”

“Black shouldn’t have touched Lily.” his classmate growled.

"You were here before we came inside? how did you know we would come to this room specifically?"

"I think the dog sniffed his way inside, didn't he say he was hearing things as well, I wish Madam Pomphrey would check his head, just to be sure, whether he had lost it altogether," Snape replied bored by this interrogation.

Shaking his hand, he looked out and finding the corridor empty, he whispered without looking back,” Good Night Snape,” and headed for the Gryffindor Tower, thinking over that ridiculous speech he might have to give to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, tomorrow morning right before breakfast. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is contributed to the prompt provided by Weasleys, Witches & Writers. Prompt head," Hump Day Drabble".
> 
> The prompt:  
> “So, you like Character B?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “But you like Character C, too?”  
> “...Yes.”  
> my pairing: Sirius/Molly/Lily


End file.
